


“This is a part of you, Juan. Of us.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Identity Issues, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: Can I have one where the reader is Puerto Rican and takes him with her to visit family where she shows him about their land and people to help him with his identity? Basically right it as if you were the reader"





	“This is a part of you, Juan. Of us.”

“Come mas, mijo.”

Juice laughed as your Abuela motioned to Juice’s plate with a frown.

“I have enough Señora. Gracias.”

Your Abuela clicked her tongue and shook her head, grabbing the plat from in front of your Old Man and serving him another scoop of arroz con gandules. You both laughed together as she handed him back his plate with a smile before turning to go and say goodbye to your Tio that was leaving.

“I feel like I’m going to explode.”

You choked back a laugh as Juice tried to breathe deeply. Taking his plate, you went into the kitchen and quickly scraped the rice from his plate into an empty paper plate and wrapped it up before she came back to see. Placing the plate softly into a plastic bag, you tied it up and brought it back to the dinner table, putting it behind your purse as you leaned over to whisper to Juice.

“Tell her you enjoyed it when she comes back.”

Juice nodded in agreement and looked over as your grandmother came back, a warm smile on her face as she patted Juice on the shoulder.

“Ahí.”

Juice returned the smile, not knowing what the hell she had said and simply nodded as you softly tapped the table.

“Bueno Abuelita, we have to go. We have plans early tomorrow.”

You didn’t miss the frown that came back to her face and neither did Juice.

“She’s taking me to see El..El..uh…”

He looked back nervously at you as he struggled to remember the name of the place you were taking him to tomorrow. You filled in for him with a smile.

“El Faro.”

“Right, El Faro.”

“Ah.”

Abuela smiled and patted him once again.

“You will like it. Beautiful water.”

Juice grinned, unable to help the excitement he felt bubbling at being able to see a new landmark in a new place with his Old Lady. There were plenty of things that he had done with you, plenty of firsts and new experiences, but going somewhere to see and learn about his culture and people was something that he would always appreciate and he couldn’t wait for the rest of the week where the two of you had plans every day. He knew how excited you were to show him his land, to teach him about who he was. He knew how excited you were to do that for him and be a part of it. He would go anywhere you wanted to take him, as long as you were there by his side.

Standing, you both embraced your Abuela, Juice grabbing your purse and the plate of food for you. Looking down, your abuela noticed the bag in his hand and threw hers up, quickly shuffling to the kitchen.

“Wait! Take home some flan.”

You smiled as you glanced over at Juice as you drove. He sat in the passenger’s seat, gazing out the window as he had done practically the entire drive to Rincon. He was enamored by the canopy trees and water, mountainsides and valleys. Making a left, you pulled into the parking lot and smiled again as you heard Juice’s voice.

“Wow…”

Looking over, he had the exact childish face of wonder that you were expecting him to have as he looked up the length of the lighthouse. You reached over and ran your hand softly along the back of his head, his eyes turning to meet yours.

“It’s fucking huge.”

“I told you it was.”

“Yeah but shit!”

You laughed as he rushed to get out of the car, motioning to you to get out as well.

“Come on.”

Stepping out of the car, you watched as Juice kept his eyes trained upwards, looking from top to bottom and bottom to top, walking up closer until his neck was entirely craned backward. Looking over at you, he found you standing a good thirty feet away, camera in hand as you took pictures of him. You took a few more before bringing the camera down and walking over to him. He tossed his arm over your shoulders and walked with you slowly, eyes still focused on the lighthouse as you walked around. Juice stopped to read the plaque that was at the base of the lighthouse and you quietly took another picture as he did. Juice finished reading and then turned back to face you.

“I wanna see the beach you were talking about.”

With a nod, you reached out and took his hand in yours, walking with him further along the path until you got to the boardwalk. Juice could hear the crashing of the waves and looked along the edge as the water came into view. He placed his hand on the banister and looked over as the water crested and crashed along the jagged rocks that were stacked along the shore.

“It’s beautiful. Your Abuela wasn’t lying.”

With a small smile, you ran a hand along his back as you rested your chin on his shoulder, looking at the water along with him. He watched as surfers paddled out to past the bend and then took the waves as they came, smaller children along the shore on boogie boards. A group of teenagers was playing volleyball on the sand and Juice laughed as a toddler pushed his older brother into the water. The beach was quite busy, everyone enjoying the sunshine and warm water, and Juice turned around as he heard the sound of a bell being dinged in the distance. Looking over, he saw an elderly man slowly pushing a cart and ringing the bell as he did. Looked over at Juice, you smiled and motioned to the man.

“You want a piragua?”

Juice nodded with a goofy smile, walking over with you to the man and his cart, recalling memories.

“My mom always used to take me and my sister to get them in the summer back in Queens. I always got the cherry one. My sister used to get watermelon.”

You smiled as you listened to Juice talk, loving when he would become nostalgic, remembering and sharing stories from his childhood and upbringing with you. It was rare but always welcomed and as you both came up to the man, you ordered him a cherry piragua.

“What’s this place called again?”

You looked over towards Juice as he spoke, finding him fiddling with his hard hat trying to get it on right.

“Cueva Ventana. And ya know, for a dude that wears a helmet every day, you sure don’t know what the hell you’re doing.”

Both you and Juice laughed together as you fixed and fastened his crooked hard hat onto his head, switching on the red light that was at the top of it to test it before switching it back off.

“There.”

With a smile, Juice leaned down and pressed his lips to yours softly, both of you wincing as the plastic of the hats clanked together. You laughed together and then looked forward as the tour guide began speaking, gathering everyone together to begin the expedition. He gave a brief overview of the cave, of its history and how long it had been there as well as its cultural significance to the Boricua people over time. As the tour guide began moving, the group moved with it and Juice followed behind you, hands on your hips keeping you steady as you walked along the uneven path, the natural dirt and rocks making the ground uneven. Even in a new environment, exploring and having fun, your safety was still majorly important to Juice and you smiled at the notion. Both of you walking along down the path, you kept moving further down and down, the trees enclosing you as the air became more humid.

Both you and Juice continued walking down the path, watching your step as you climbed down the makeshift stairs that were leading into the beginning of the cave. Soon everything was dark and you reached over to turn on Juice’s overhead light, his hand reaching to turn on yours as well. As you walked, you could hear the sounds of water dripping from the cracks, splashing softly into the puddles that had formed on the floor, the flap of batwings as they flew around the ceiling of the cave.

“This is so fucking cool. You don’t see shit like this in Charming. Damn sure never saw it back in New York.”

Hand in hand, you continued to walk with your Old Man through the cave with the rest of the group, walking and walking until you turned a corner and began to see the light shining through. You kept walking going along the last turn until the opening of the cave came into view, a collective gasp coming from the group, both natives and tourists. Juice was no different, a soft gasp falling from his hung open mouth as he walked forward further, getting closer to the edge to get a better view of the valley and the river that laid ahead. The colors were nearly fluorescent, some of the brightest greens he had ever seen and he looked over at you to see if you were as astonished as he was, happy to see the same awe in your eyes. With a shrug of your shoulders, you smiled.

“I've seen it a couple of times before. Doesn’t make it any less breathtaking though.”

Juice looked back at the window and shook his head, stepping forward a few more paces as you pulled out the camera again, snapping a few more pictures of him before walking up with him and taking pictures of the valley down below. Reaching over you grab you by the waist, Juice pulled you into him and pointed at the camera.

“Get one of us.”

You smiled softly and raised the camera up, snapping a picture of the two of you smiling, the breathtaking view making a background behind you. People stood around, doing the same thing and after putting the camera back into your backpack, Juice took you into his arms.

“Thank you for bringing me here. Really. I appreciate you doing this for me. Especially this.”

Juice motioned to the mouth of the cave, along the valley and you settled into his arms, letting your head rest back against his shoulder.

“Think about it. On your moms’ side, your ancestors could’ve stood right here. Right where we are, in this cave, looking into this same valley. Painting and etching into these same walls.”

You let your eyes trail back along his face, seeing a glossy look in his eyes as he looked down at you, listening to you.

“This is a part of you Juan. Of us.”

He nodded as he listened to your words and moved his head down to rest his cheek against yours, his hold on you tightening ever so slightly as you both stood eyes looking out of the cave that was once home to your people.


End file.
